Nitro Type Masters
Nitro Type Masters was the first clan to be made on Nitro Type, influenced the feature of Teams, and set the standardized architecture for what consisted of Clans back in 2012-2013. The team set the precedent, being the definitive most active, fastest, and best session count for a team of its era while simultaneously possessing up to 20% of the top 100 most active racers on the site at its peak. Vielle led the team along with respected news moderator Andrew1167 (Moderator; 2012-2015). NTM spanned some of the most active community members of its time, including the only 2 moderators on the site from 2012 to 2013; Andrew1167 and Andy (Andy was relatively well known in the TypeRacer scene). This clan merged with ATL to form SOL which was not canon to the original NTM. After Vielle was banned under renowned controversy (on NT's part too) it was requested by him to merge SOL with NTF (SOL's rival team, led by Nightmare) to form COL. The team tag has since been preserved under NT's alt piepants, to resolve conflicts over team tag disputes (team can be seen here.) The team even has a title named after it. History Pre-Clan Period (Late November to December 2nd) NTM used to be a club of 4 people known as the Tree Club (the only owners of the Xmaxx Tree in 2012 Xmaxx Event - CantStopRoberto (now Roberto), this_name_is_funny (now Andrew1167), Vielle, and Andy5692 on Andy's TypeRacer Chat, the place NTM was created at. This was used as a third party platform for chats due to the fact that NT had no other chat of its own. On December 2nd (the second day of the event) Vielle would pitch up an idea to create a possible clan - people were instantly on board and quickly identified themselves as NTM, with the team name Nitro Type Masters. The team's tag would instantly catch on - instant gaining a wave of traction, impostors, and legendary status unbeknownst that would percolate for years to come. Golden Age (December-April) NTM moved onto dominating NitroType as people such as Pjcrowley, NeedsMedicine, and ShiftThePro joined, some of the most active racers in the event, and among the relatively few that had most of the event achievements in the early week of December. The team's consistent popularity was owed to consistent 24 hour board placements (that would show up on the front page of the site) as people like Vielle and Andy (one of the fastest racers on the site) would top the 24 hour fastest/active leaderboard on a daily basis. The team essentially placed on the Retrospectus with Vielle solely representing it. Andrew would take over the activity boards owning to beating F4U-Corsair on the most active all time scoreboard. Many members have achieved affluence in the community by accomplishing repeated session feats such as Keyboard Cat and many other achievements. Titles such as Keyboard Cat, Nitro Type Master, Emperor, and Empress were created during Vielle's sessions as a reward for consistent exemplary performance The team's age exemplifies a proliferation of the Nitro Type community and the healthy relationship with FTW Innovations' constant involvement in the NT scene - allowing NTM to achieve success that has otherwise not been currently possible since. The team's success in this era set the stage for clans, an unintended consequence of its original creation. Starting with the unofficial designation of news clans and clutter - this would be remedied by having a forum section dedicated to clans - as per suggestion of NTM members allowing for an unexpected platform of an otherwise unofficial feature - being the most active sub-forum on the site. NTM's rise would simultaneously run concurrent with the advent of the Forums, Clans, and the Friends system - resulting in the site's powerful community emphasis renowned for this era. NTM members got a head start on the Nitro Type Forums; was visited by Corndog & Travis on the team's own chat platform; had access to sneak peeks at upcoming cars such as the Gathom, Time Traveller, and skins - months prior to them ever being shown (this would later be shared on the Forums). Mergers & Summer Reprisal (May-July) Topping off the school semester, the team merged with its primary competitors ATL and NTF (Not to be confused with the NTF that exists today). This would swallow up the other teams using a strategy that would later be numerously incorporated by others such as SECT, and Syndicate. Following the mergers this would give it the sole mantle to cling onto itself as a clan throughout the summer - where the forums were disbanded (until being brought back by an idea from Andy's pitch to Corndog - under the proposed premise of serving as a gold member forum - this would later be toned down to a requirement of level 50.) Members that made their part during this time would include Alaskan, Wildcat, and Johnny. The team again completely sweeped the summer achievements, and retained top league status in popularity despite the numerous depressions in activity during the year, underscored even more so by the lack of the forums. Dissipation of Nitro Type Masters (August-October) The Nitro Type Masters became the Nitro Type Legends while simultaneously switching over/being represented as NTM by other caveats of the members. Nitro Type Legends wasn't wholefully represented as NTM was well more established, hence Vielle brought it back. The team would end up merging with with ATL, thanks in strong part to Tauriel for organizing the merger's presence - resulting in the dissolution of ATL, the team would then form the super-team SOL, continuing NTM's presence as a superpower in the clan scene - a league of dominance that lasted for a year+ on the site, seeing Nitro Type transform into a communal hub including the Forums, Friends, Clans, and other social anemities that otherwise did not exist prior to the formation of NTM. Legacy SOL went on to merge with NTF to form COL, an unstable merger that only lasted for 11 days. It was faced with disputes and serious issues primarily involving its leadership Nightmare. SBD broke apart from COL resulting in the teams' dying out. The leader of COL reformed to create NTF, a team backed by the former leader of NTM - Vielle. This would emblematic of the Vielle-Nightmare companionship despite being frequented rivals. SBD was among the most active for its team living up to its name - Scoreboard Dominators, a presence that lasted throughout the early era of 2014. Another unintended consequence of COL was Samsher's team - NTS, again being the most during its time all the way up to the end of 2014. This lineage of history is testament to NTM's success as the grandfather of Teams - an official feature starting in June 2014 - a year and a half since NTM was created as a tiny concentrated group effort. Former NTM member Pjcrowley sought aspirations to being one of the most active racers on the site, and fostered his own top 3 fastest team - SYN. Interestingly enough Vielle would be the fastest Nitro Type racer besting to a meteoric rise in the Speed Hall of Fame in 2018 through 2019. In the state of Seasons, NTM's image of a community fostered team would be a strongly resounding message in its legacy of appealing to the traditional values and hardliners of the community allowing for unprecedented successes in teams such as NTF (December 2016) & SECT (January 2017), using the sharp contrast of clan methodology - recruiting each member individually instead of an otherwise automated #1 presence giving rise to an otherwise seemingly lifeless arbitration of the clan spirit that veterans and hardliners were accustomed with. This clan imagery evoked SECT's remarkable success to a #1 team in Season 1 (February 2017) being led in strong part to the former leader himself - Vielle. During Seasons 14 there was a dedicated Vielle fan team named Vielle Fan Club (VFC) - made by community racer Tyrant. Spurring itself to an unprecedented clutch top 10 performance largely in part to Vielle's 1.5k session, it would then embolden itself as a #1 team in a span of days since this - owing to a lucky Season highlight reel, a flocking of top racers to the team, and would posit itself as a competitor against SSH early into its 2-win streak. In Season 21, former NTM member Pjcrowley revived his team after being on a 4 year Ban hiatus. His pitch to Discord and quickly embedding himself in the community allowed for an unprecedented rise of success to his team - SYN. In similar part to SECT - being a charismatic, tenacious, and compellingly active leader would boast his team to an upset performance in a historical season, topping the point count just as SECT had done 2 and a half years prior. Later on in Halloween 2019 - Vielle was unbanned permanently. YouTube Channel The Nitro Type Masters have maintained a channel for over 6+ years since December 6th, 2012 when its Google profile was created. It contains videos of Andrew typing, Vielle's 200+ wpm scores, tournament footage & more. Trivia *It is the first publicly known clan to NitroType other than FTW which was just a tag to help identify employee members. *It is embedded in Nitro Type's history as the most successful clan in its history. *Andy's account has since been compromised - being used in a massive cash sending & news scandal. *The purple color used by NTM has also been frequented in SOL, NTF, SECT, VFC becoming a traditional color prestigious of its Roman/Empirical-esque theme. *NTM has an old weebly site from December 2012, that was last edited on January 2013. Former Members Despite repeated impersonations due to no official gatekeeping of the team tag until its addition in June 2014, NTM has an official roster of members. Roles are formal. *[NTMVielle](Owner) *[NTMAndrew1167] (Co-Owner) *NTMJohn (Third in command) *NTMAndy5692 (Moderator) Banned *[NTMPjcrowley] *[NTMMaggot_Merchant](Site Manager) *[NTMRoberto] (Member) *[NTMXxshifttheproxX] (Member) *NTMJ3Whets (Member) *NTMHand (Member) *NTMSoothsayer (Member) *NTMDeath_Stalker (Member) *NTMGodOfTyping (Member) *NTMThisKidIsGood (Member) 'Banned ' *NTMDoc (Member) *NTMAlaskan (Member) *NTMWildcat *NTMEvo *NTMEpicNinja *[NTMSoundTj] *[NTMBrickHamster] *NTMNeedsMedicine *NTMYoshi *[NTMQwerty91994] *NTMGod_of_Typing *[NTM⌘333stuip333⌘] Category:Clans